marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Storm (Skrull Zombie) (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/decaying flesh | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Skrull deliberately imbued with the same powers as Human Torch after the Skrulls were unable to recreate Super-Skrull; Later zombified | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Reginald Hudlin; Francis Portela | First = Black Panther Vol 4 28 | Death = Black Panther Vol 4 30 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Skrull Torch’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Tarnax IV, though it seems he was deliberately imbued with the same powers as Human Torch after the Skrulls were unable to recreate Super-Skrull. While in the catacombs beneath the Skrull city, Lyja bumped into Johnny Storm who, along with the rest of the new Fantastic Four, had been targeted as threats. As they attacked, Skrull Torch was zapped by Storm. Elastic Skrull threatened to suffocate Black Panther but was electrocuted for his troubles. Meanwhile, Skrull Thing got clobbered by Thing. Lyja held Johnny in a force grip, while T’Challa and Storm, explained that the zombies that had come from the sky had anything to with them, and they wanted to help. The eight of them then make their way to the Skrull Command Centre. When a zombified Luke Cage burst into the Command Centre, the new Fantastic Four and Skrull Fantastic Four attacked. But finding the zombie to be extremely powerful, they decided to fall back to an escape ship. With Cage in hot pursuit the Skrull Fantastic Four had no choice but to defend the others as they made their escape. But even as the ship took off, they were fighting a losing battle, and become infected. The newly zombified Skrull Fantastic Four, watched the escape ship unexpectedly lose power and crash back to the ground, at which point they tore through the hull, and faced the new Fantastic Four. While attacking Black Panther, the Skrull Torch was blown out of the air by Storm, and landed, impaled, on a spike in the wall. He tried to burn himself free, but Storm sent a rain storm and drowned his flame. Eventually freeing himself from the wall, the Skrull Torch snuck up behind the new Fantastic Four only to be blasted in the back by Luke Cage’s Power Cosmic. | Powers = *'Pyrokinesis': The Skrull Torch possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. **''Plasma Form: The Skrull Torch possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. **'Fire Manipulation': The Skrull Torch can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body. **Nova Flame: The Torch refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "nova flame." **Flight: The Skrull Torch's plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. *'Immunity to Fire & Heat''': The Skrull Torch is unaffected by heat and flames, including his own, even when part of him is aflame and the rest of him is not. His flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Undead